Dulzura
by Rriyu
Summary: Un recuerdo...sólo así lograría saborearlo por años, décadas y siglos. Teniéndolo resguardado en su mente y corazón, en las noches lo abriría con entusiasmo, después de un día de nevadas; verlo, quererlo y mostrarles a los demás espíritus orgullosos que nunca estuvo: sin familia. Sin embargo mientras pensaba en ello una muchacha de largos cabellos le observaba. Ahora y siempre.


_!Hola a todos! Bueno espero que les guste este one-shot. Es el primero y la verdad es que es como una entradilla a una historia que estoy avanzando y pronto la subiré. _

_Es muy triste y a la vez tierna. Me esforcé un tantito para que el final fuera ¿abierto? jaja._

_ Los personajes son de DreamWork, creados por William Joyce. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto, lamentablemente._

_Sonrió entrecortadamente casi con tristeza, sus labios temblándole con tanta melancolía que el hecho de bórrala era un desafío inminente. Intento, por tercera vez suprimirla, pero no. Seguí a allí, tristona y deseando lo inadmisible. Apretó suavemente sus manitos en su pecho, queriendo alivianar su carga._

_Sólo veía como un chico de cabello blanquecinos, estaba sentado en la rama de su amigo árbol observando la Luna, moviendo en vaivén una de sus piernas, acariciando suavemente un cayado. Arya se aproximo levemente ocultando su frágil figura tras un tronco dejando su rostro lo suficientemente expuesto para admirarlo y sin pillarla; preguntándose como un chico con aquella habilidad subía sin dificultades un roble de casi doscientos años y sin dejar de crecer. Controlo su respiración creyendo que no le vería, pero las ilusiones de la chica se fueron a pique al darse cuenta la misión que tenía encomendada hace siglos, era un espíritu condenado a merodear por la misericordia sin sentido y exclusivamente intentar no mitigarse con sentimientos demasiados crueles evitando no decaer en esas malditas dudas existenciales. Su amo le había dicho perfectamente que se alejara de aquel espíritu en particular, pero aún sabiendo las consecuencias que le traerían a futuro si su señor se percatase, la curiosidad de esa taquicardia que le daba en el pecho cada vez que le veía era tan deliciosa, tan hiriente que al menos poseía-sin dudas-, una salida de tanta oscuridad. Apretó sus fríos labios intentando contener la emoción, su corazón se precipitaba a tanta velocidad que parecía caer en un abismo de ilusiones e imaginarse que algún día podría hablarle, esa molestia sensación de ahogo, de necesidad que luchaba por salir de aquella chica, era tan incontrolable que al pasar una semana o dos sin verle se largaba a llorar por horas y cuando veía nuevamente esos ojitos azulados mirando el vació se sentía, por extraño que pareciera, completa. Y una alegría le atenaza en su corazón seguido por un sonrojo tan notorio que si no fuera por la extensa melena miel que cubría la mayoría de su rostro cualquiera con problemas de visión lograría notarlo. Y ello le irritaba._

_Llevaba sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, de tanto sufrir por su ausencia había descubierto su nombre a través de su amo cuando le prohibió verlo o estrechar relaciones. Decía que era un ser inservible y demasiado aniñado para el oficio que poseía…La muchachita solamente asintió con desprecio sus pensamientos vagaban por aguas demasiado densas e imposibles de navegar, ¿por qué dolía? Sentía la impulsiva necesidad de verlo, de quererlo, de estrecharlo, pero cuando encontraba la respuesta a esos pensamientos se largaba a llorar sin lágrimas que derramar._

_-Overland…-susurró en un intento fallido por añorar un respuesta bien recibida a mediados de febrero volando por los celestes cielos, entonces corría con tanta fuerza para seguirle y verlo un momento más antes de la primavera y encontrarse en un mar de lagrimas nuevamente. Lo conocía. Y a tanta cabalidad que…al momento de observarle; no le veía con sus ojos azules o los cabellos níveos, sino, marrones con sus pecas sutiles, con sus ropajes marrones fabricados con esmero por su madre, lo veía allí. Con Emma riendo ya sin aflicciones, lo veía ahí acurrucando un pequeño cordero entre sus brazos que lo cuidaba como mascota a escondidas de su padre, lo veía sonriéndole socarronamente cuando le llamaba "la loca de las Flores". Lo veía en todas partes. Se volvía tan espeso el aire, que respirar parecía doler mucho más que su contraído corazón y lastimaba, y penetraba una flecha negruzca para devorar sus sentimientos... y dolía y temía. _

_Quería el pasado, no el presente, no lo actual. Quería el pasado junto a su familia, con sus jardines, con su hermano, con sus sonrisas y esos ojos marrones fijándole todo el tiempo. Miró las sombras que proyectaban la chimenea con descontento con una pudrición en su interior._

_-Mírame.-alzo sus ojitos marrones-¿Por qué lloras cada vez que te visito?-dijo el amo apáticamente y con fastidio. No soportaba sus llanterías, sus malditos sentimientos humanos. Negó vehemente queriendo terminar con tanta opresión, peor fue recordar sus antiguas memorias de su vida colonial y cuando termino por completar el fragmento de un recuerdo; un chico precipitándose al fondo de un obscuro lago congelado y falto de cariño. Rompió a llorar. Verlo sencillamente ver a Jack Frost bajo una soledad le mitigaba, la desgarraba internamente queriendo abrazarle y llenarle sus mejillas de besos y caricias. De decirle que todo saldría bien, que estaría para él. No obstante cada vez que le observara sus deseos se cerraban y eran rotundamente cambiados por temores y pesadillas. Lo quería a su lado y volver a construir la vida que poseían juntos como en la colonia. Recordarle que Emma no tuvo una vida tan triste, recordarle tanto. Que el día en darse cuenta que estaba bajo la soledad y la realidad de no recordar nada, le afecto más a ella que a él._

_« ¿Y si tiene de amigos a otros espíritus? »Se pregunto una vez intentado calmar tantas aflicciones y dudas. « ¡Eso debe ser!» gritó, al paso que una gran cantidad de aves se alzaron a vuelo al escuchar tan estrepitoso grito de alegría por la protectora del bosque. «No debes preocuparte, Jack está bien, tendrá un buen futuro» Se decía cada vez que una estela de nieve decaía desde el cielo. Limpiaba su destartalada cabaña rodeada de enredaderas y protegida por un sauce deprimido que creció por tanto lamento derramado en sus propias mejillas. _

_-¿Bunny?-pregunto titubeante un día cuando le fue a visitar. El conejo era su mejor amigo, tanto que no le afectaba demasiado preguntarle cualquier asunto que le enfadará. Estaba acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor tan repentinos y siempre que ocurrían nada que un poco de agua fría le quitara el arrebato. Arya significaba aquel complemento para el conejo en las pascuas, de no ser por la mera presencia de ella y sus habilidades en la naturaleza sus huevos jamás llegarían a tiempo y menos ser tan festivo buscar los huevos de pascuas entre la frondosa vegetación._

_-¿Quién es Jack Frost?-preguntó desesperadamente, y mintiendo a la vez, puesto que le conocía desde mucho. Vio como el conejo se tensó y rodeo los ojos con ironía-. Un niño irresponsable que Manny le otorgó la misión de traer el Invierno. Aunque…-miro al suelo-… algo me dice que desea hacer algo más con él, siempre es tan ambiguo que nunca sabemos que hará Hombre de la Luna._

_La chica sonrió, si Manny se apiadaba tal vez le traerá felicidad y dejaría de estar tan…solo. Su sonrisa se ensancho más aquel día, era feliz de sólo saber que Jack lo sería. Fue en ese momento que algo cálido se poso en su apretado corazón y una ola de alivio le devolvió la esperanza. No obstante cada día se hacía una agonía para verlo sonreír, con alegría. Pedía cada noche a la Luna que se apiadara de aquel chico, que volviera a ser el mismo de antes, el moreno que traía consigo a una manada de niños sonrientes de la aldea y le admiraban. Aún cuando los pastores de la Iglesia le llamaban un pésimo ejemplo, fue cómo si el deseo aumentara cada vez más y una angustia muda se apoderaba de su imagen. Y su buen humor fue cambiado por la mismísima soledad que sentía el muchacho, sus mejillas perdieron el rubor característico, sus ojitos marrones se volvieron casi blanquecinos por tanta tristeza contenida. _

_-No puedo ser feliz si Jack esta sufriendo…sería ser egoísta-murmuraba cabizbaja sentada en el césped clamando al cielo nocturno. _

_Fines de Diciembre, y los arboles ya estaban cubiertos por un manto inmaculado depositado con tanto cuidado y esmero que sólo Jack lograba proporcionarle, es que…parecía que la tierra se lo pedía a gritos y el mero palpitar de su cayado recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo ya sabía exactamente qué hacer. Congelaba el lago sin pensamiento alguno pasarle por su cabeza, sólo lo realizaba de manera tan mecánica que nada, absolutamente nada eclipsaría sus vacías para renovarlos por unos nuevos. Cada vez que recordaba sólo encontraba imágenes grises, siquiera con vida, sólo preguntarse cuando algún día acabaría… porque en realidad, lo que más lastimaba era la idea que siempre él siempre se quedaba, allí y los seres que conocía o veía con curiosidad en sus días vacios, morían, pero dejando su descendencia. No quería ver como todo cambiaba, quería sentir que había un límite para la vida, quería por estúpido que le sonaba al decírselo tantas veces…«Dime que hago mal por favor…» suplicaba casi al borde de estallar, no de ira, sino algo mucho más profundo que apenas Jack conseguía describir aún cuando se consideraba un lector obsesivo. Quería a alguien. Un ser. Un contacto. Un cariño. Una palabra cálida y bella; que contuviera tantas emociones acompañaba de una sonrisa._

_«Un recuerdo» murmuraba sentado en las copas de los árboles. «Un recuerdo de haber sido feliz» ¡que constaba con eso! Así lograría saborearlo por años, décadas y siglos. Teniendo resguardado en su mente y corazón, en las noches lo abriría con entusiasmo después de un día de nevadas y verlo y quererlo y mostrarles a los demás espíritus orgullosos que nunca estuvo solo. Sin familia. Sería un bálsamo tibio para su corazón…Suspiró con melancolía al paso que observa como una muchachita de melena miel, cuidaba de las plantas de su huerto que rodeaba las cuatro caras de si cabaña. Siempre estaba sola, sin compañía al igual que él._

_-Al menos compartimos algo…-musito, apretando con ímpetu su cayado. Si se acerba…elimino automáticamente el pensamiento, era desmedido el dolor cuando le atravesaban, se sentía que formaba parte del aire, se sentía sin vida. E incluso llegaba a pensar que no existía de verdad y nuevamente era arrastrado por enredaderas confusas e impotencia. Recordaba que era un espíritu, no un humano y no formaba parte de ellos. Dejó de respirar un momento, cuando la chica se volvió, su rostro…_

_Una punzada le atravesó el pecho seguido por una taquicardia que le desesperó, se sintió de manera tan extraña, la chica le recordaba a un pasado que no existía, le recordaba a un fragmento que no conseguía atraparlo con sus manos. Curvo sus finos labios con la esperanza de que fuera visto, la chica se levanto suavemente del suelo al ver sus flores tan crecidas sin tener que usar su magia. Alzó la mirada al paso que limpiaba afanadamente sus manos sucias de barro con el delantal estilo colonial que había encontrado tirado en los cajones de aquella cabaña en la cual vivía. Observó y logró divisarlo, sonrojó pero una cortina de cabello miel no le permitía al pobre Jack Frost observarla completamente. ¿La había visto?_

_« ¿Por qué no se acerca?» se preguntó temblando, el chico estaba apoyado en la rama de un árbol, su árbol. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que Overland no estaba al tanto de que ella era un mero espíritu protector. Sonrió ampliamente, al ver que por unos breves segundos compartieron una mirada fugaz, no obstante siguió su camino desviándola. Ella…a ella le tenían prohibido hablarle, su Amo no se lo permitían. Sintió el sonido de su corazón romperse, y aquellos fragmentos quedaron enterrados en sus pulmones sin permitirle respirar sin permitirle recordar esa mirada azulada de su antiguo amigo por siempre. Corrió hacia su hogar dejando al chico con sus ilusiones. Se deslizo por la agrietada muralla del cuarto que compartían sus padres antes, y rompió a llorar._

_Fue su primer encuentro después de verlo caer al lago, fue su primer encuentro con Jack Frost. Sin embargo, para Arya, siempre en su vida ahora como inmortal y protectora del bosque, aquel chico de cabellos níveos sería Jackson Overland, el payaso del pueblo, el que iba descalzo por el bosque escapando de los regaños de su madre, el que le ayudaba a cuidar a su hermano Tim, y…_

_-y…-dijo ahogada en llanto._

_Cerró sus labios, sintiendo el salado sabor de sus sollozos. Fue un cambio injusto: sus lágrimas saladas por un recuerdo dulce…_


End file.
